Electronic devices can render content for display by a display device. Various user inputs can be received by an electronic device to control the view of the displayed content. For example, the user inputs can specify scrolling, zooming, and so forth. Scrolling can be indicated by using slidable scroll bars or other displayed control icons, or using an input control device (e.g. mouse, touchpad, etc.). Alternatively, scrolling can also be indicated by a touch event on a touch-screen display device, where the touch event can include a sliding action, a drag action, or a flick action.